Comme un oiseau en cage
by Le Visiteur
Summary: Quand le besoin de liberté pulse dans vos veines, vous le laissez sortir ! Et ce, même, si cela signifie quitter temporairement votre âme sœur, qui se trouve être un certain corsaire assez possessif ... Mihawk X Oc
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira et que vous me direz ce qu'il en est ! Je tiens juste à préciser le contexte : Ceci se passe quelques jours avant la guerre à MarinFord, enfin, je pense que vous comprendrez, j'essaie quand même d'être dans la même chronologie que la véritable histoire.

Ceci est ma première histoire sur One Piece, et ce n'est pour l'instant qu'un prologue, mais j'espère tout de même que vous me donnerez votre avis !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, sauf ceux que j'invente de toute pièce, comme l'héroïne de cette histoire.

Voilà, bonne lecture ! Si vous avez des questions aussi, n'hésitez pas ! Ah, et l'on m'a souvent fait la réflexion que ça faisait Mary sue pour l'instant, mais essayez de continuer, j'espère que je vais réussir à arranger ça dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

_ Bye, Mihawk, je t'aime, souffla la jeune fille, sans pouvoir décocher le regard de l'homme embrumé qui se trouvait dans le lit, le souffle régulier, les cheveux en bataille.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé faire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait drogué Mihawk Dracule ! Comme quoi, sa furieuse tendance à boire du vin matin, midi et soir le perdrait. Mais il avait bien fallu plusieurs comprimés de somnifères pour lui faire rencontrer Morphée. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait laissé partir la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, après avoir mis autant de temps à la capturer, et à la cacher. Alors pourquoi ? Elle n'en pouvait juste plus. Elle avait cruellement besoin de redécouvrir autre chose que l'abysse de ce château lugubre. Elle était séquestrée, incarcéré dans cette douce prison où des singes hurlaient à chaque instant de la sainte journée ! Mais trop d'amour, ça tue l'amour. Et ce besoin que connait tout pirate lui martelait le cœur, la déchirant entre sa fidélité pour Mihawk, et sa propre liberté.

Mihawk ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il ressentait ce besoin de se l'accaparer chaque seconde, et de ne la partager avec personne d'autre. Complexe de possessivité aigu. Elle épousait amoureusement les contours de son corps, chaque trait de lui qu'elle aimait, faisant rouler ses prunelles bordeaux. Mince, c'était si dur ! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de fermer les yeux, résolus. Il comprendrait. Il aurait du mal, la poursuivrait surement, mais comprendrait. C'était tout ce qu'elle espérait, se dit-elle, avant de refermer la porte silencieusement, doucement.

Elle marcha d'un pas déterminé, foulant durement le tapis rouge du couloir, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle revoyait ce salon, dans lequel elle aimait se blottir contre son tors, quand il lisait distraitement. Elle se souvenait de sa façon de l'embrasser dans ces moments, déposant d'abord un léger baiser sur le haut de sa tête, puis, lui attraper doucement le menton, déposer lentement son ouvrage sur la table, et l'embrasser. Elle étouffa une larme, se maudissant de penser à ces moments qui avaient le pouvoir de faire basculer sa volonté. Et pourtant, elle passait devant la petite porte en bois de la cuisine, se remémorant quand elle préparait à manger, sa façon à lui de plonger sa tête dans son cou et de lui faire oublier ce qu'il se trouvait sur le feu. Et merde ! Ça lui donnait plus envie de rester et de lui sauter dessus.

Elle poussa légèrement la grande porte du château, et sortit en ballerine, et en robe blanche. Ce n'était pas la meilleure tenue pour laquelle elle aurait pu opter. Mais c'était une de ses tenues préférées, l'une des rares qu'il lui avait offerte d'ailleurs. Une robe blanche au dos nu, qui mettait tant bien que mal en valeur sa petite poitrine.

Elle inspira profondément l'air frais, fermant les yeux, profitant de sa liberté et secoua sa tignasse. Elle les rouvrit lentement sur un petit être qui avait dû s'échapper de chez lui, comme elle, et qui poussait des cris stridents, secouant la tête, se martelant le torse à la manière des mâles de son espèce. Un macaque. Elle braqua son regard atypique sur lui, insufflant une peur instinctive chez lui, avant de lui dire préventivement de rejoindre sa famille, avant qu'elle ne le trucide pour toutes ses heures de sommeil gâchées. Il partit en courant, avant de monter dans un arbre, faisant retentir le tintement du poignard qu'il portait. Ces HumanDrills étaient d'étranges animaux. Ils ressemblaient en beaucoup de choses aux humains. Le caractère de ce petit singe lui avait fait penser à un petit bonhomme voulant montrer sa force naissante. Mais Ils avaient beau être fort, et constituer un très bon entrainement, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à elle, et encore moins face à Mihawk. Elle n'était en effet, pas la fragile poupée que Mihawk s'était efforcé de garder, bien qu'il savait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller.

Elle pensa distraitement à l'autre personne qui s'était immiscé dans leur vie de couple quelque peu pittoresque. Zoro Roronoa. Arrivé en sang et avec une sérieuse anémie sur leur île, il était apparu sur la plage, ballotté par les vagues de l'océan. Puis elle l'avait soigné. Chose dont elle commençait à avoir l'habitude, et qui commençait à l'agacer. Avec tous les abrutis qui passaient leur temps à venir défier Mihawk, même si cela s'était quelque peu raréfier ces temps-ci, elle avait l'impression de tenir un hôpital. C'était devenu plus un passe-temps.

Ce jeune homme n'avait eu de cesse, après avoir repris conscience, de vouloir fuir, et rejoindre l'archipel Sabaody, car il devait retrouver son équipage dans exactement trois jours. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait forcé au repos, en venant à l'attacher sur son lit, s'inquiétant du sort d'un « jeune idiot qui ne mérite pas son attention», d'après Mihawk. Et elle crut savoir que c'était à partir de ce moment que ce besoin de liberté avait repris chez elle.

Et aujourd'hui, elle partait, pour revenir dans le monde de la piraterie, pour refaire parler un peu d'elle. Mais elle reviendrait, elle en était sûr. Elle-même ne pourrait pas se passer bien longtemps de Mihawk. Elle activa son étrange pouvoir, ondulant la douleur sur sa main, peignant l'air d'une couleur sanguinolente. Cela lui faisait un bien fou ! Se libérer, tout bonnement. Elle regarda les effluves de sang voltiger lentement dans les airs avec fascination, comme à chaque fois. Elle abandonna ses ballerines noires sur le sable de la plage brumeuse, avant de monter sur la surface qui s'offrait à elle. Elle monta bientôt totalement dans les airs, manipulant ingénieusement la surface de sang cristallisé, et avançait, survolant gracieusement la mer. Le tout était de savoir si elle changeait d'avis ou non. Va pour le non. Elle ricana soudainement, se moquant d'elle-même. Elle allait s'amuser. Et puis, cela mettrait un peu de piquant dans leur vie amoureuse !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les gens :D Bref, je suis vraiment navré de ne pas avoir posté avant, mais j'étais en vacance en voyage. Et j'avais pas accès à mon ordi. En plus, je ne pouvais pas le réécrire, vu que je l'avais déjà commencé … M'enfin, on s'en fout, parce qu'en rentrant dimanche, je l'ai réécris xD !

Réponses aux review !

Merci déjà tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'en laisser un, ça encourage ! A Rousette, à Anna-chan17, et à Miss-Senna, j'espère sincèrement pouvoir atténuer le Mary Sue qui la guette dans les prochains chapitres, et j'espère l'avoir fait dans ce chapitre, au moins un peu !

Merci tout particulièrement à Miss-Senna qui m'a fait délirer xD ! Merci de m'avoir autant encouragé ;) ! J'espère que ça te plaira =)

Merci à PandoraGun de son enthousiasme !

Et enfin, merci à la vague folle :D ! C'est le but d'un prologue en même temps u_u !

Aussi, j'ai relevé le défi de KiwiDeLespace qui m'a proposé de faire un Hancock/Oc. Chose sur laquelle je travaille actuellement ;) ! Ce sera une mini-fic je pense, vu que je me vois mal la faire en un ou en deux chapitre.

Bref. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Parce que entre assassin et mégère, y'a plus qu'une marche.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux encore embrumés, glissant distraitement son regard orangé sur la pièce, et palpa le corps censé se trouver près de lui, dans ses bras. Lentement, il referma affectueusement son emprise, comme à son habitude. Sans trouver la personne désirée.

Brusquement, ses prunelles s'ouvrirent totalement sur les draps froissés où était censé se trouver la personne qu'il aimait. Il rejeta violemment la couverture et les draps, avant d'analyser froidement le lit immaculé, réfléchissant le plus vite possible. Jamais, au grand jamais elle ne s'était réveillée avant lui. Pas une seule fois ! Il était censé la découvrir, comme chaque jour, paisiblement endormie, blottie contre son torse, la tête enfouie dans l'étau de ses bras.

Alors pourquoi diable n'était-elle pas là ?! Oh bordel. Il avait bien senti qu'elle voulait de nouveau ressentir ces moments de libertés quand on était pirate, la voyant écouter attentivement les récits du jeune imbécile arrivé sur son île quelques jours plus tôt, la regardant rêvasser par la fenêtre, et jouer de nouveau avec son pouvoir. Puis il se souvint brusquement que dans deux jours, la bataille à MarineFord aurait lieu. Et il se souvint aussi qu'elle lui avait demandé de venir, chose à laquelle il avait bien entendue dit non.

Elle aurait osé. Merde ! Jura-t-il avant de se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse, enfilant son costume, et remontant son pantalon, avant de claquer sèchement la porte. Il marcha furtivement, et accéléra le pas, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte ou résidait Roronoa. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant un jeune homme fatigué, avant de lui souffler un avertissement :

_ Je pars à la guerre pour Ace aux poings Ardents, murmura-t-il audiblement, avant de répondre d'un non catégorique à la demande de Roronoa qui était de l'accompagner, car Ace était le frère de son capitaine. Akane est déjà en route pour y aller. Avise-toi de bouger d'ici ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'irraisonné, et je te tue.

Mihawk claqua la porte sur un Roronoa déglutissant, et se dirigea vers son armurerie, afin de rejoindre Kokuto Yoru. Il l'attrapa à la volée, avant de prendre un Kogatana et de l'enfiler. Fin prêt, il maudit encore la bêtise de sa femme, et ouvrit la porte du château, avant de faire résonner son mécontentement. Parce qu'entre assassin à la prime de 293 millions de Berry et sa femme devenu peu active, il y avait un fossé de quatre ans. Il se hâta. Mon dieu, elle va se faire tuer avant même d'y arriver !

* * *

Elle jubilait intérieurement. L'air marin lui ramenait ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie, la faisant frissonner d'impatience. Bon, pas qu'elle avait pris plaisir à faire son boulot d'assassin, mais elle voulait retrouver cette sensation. L'adrénaline dans le sang. Elle regardait attentivement l'escargophone qui bipait, attendant que l'on réponde à son appel. Elle frisait l'impatience ! Elle fixait le petit animal avec une insistance à vous en faire peur, ses yeux bordeaux rivés dessus, et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui lui faisait pensé aux tarés qu'elle avait croisé dans sa jeunesse.

Elle était passé sa jeunesse. C'était un fait. Mihawk encore moins, il la dominait de cinq ans de plus, elle qui avait eu il y a quelques mois vingt-cinq ans.

_ Allo … ? Demanda faiblement la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Vista ! C'est Akane. Akane Dracule, s'exclama-t-elle, toute souriante à l'entente de cette voix, et continua : Tu te souviens de moi ?

_ Evidemment que je me souviens de toi, la rassura-t-il en lissant sa moustache, et en accompagnait le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je n'oublie que très rarement mes dettes. Encore plus si c'est une dette de vie.

Elle ricana légèrement, ferma les paupières, se rappelant ce moment de sa vie. Mihawk était déjà à cette époque-là, reconnu comme le meilleur épéiste du monde, et beaucoup venait le défier inutilement, sans prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient que des passe-temps pour lui.

A vrai dire, c'était la même chose que elle. Quand vous habitez dans un vieux château lugubre, il n'y a pas grand-chose de marrant à faire … Alors vous prenez ce que vous avez sous la main. Bref, soigner des abrutis quelque peu suicidaires. Vista en avait fait partie.

_ Ahah ! D'ailleurs, puisque tu en parles, ça va être l'occasion de la rembourser, ta dette.

Vista étouffa un soupir amusé. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas appelé pour parler du bon vieux temps.

_ J'ai la furieuse envie de participer à la guerre de Marine Ford. Vu que je suppose bien évidemment que Barbe Blanche ne va pas rester sans rien faire alors que son poulain se fait zigouiller, je te demande de m'aider à y aller.

Il toussa une fois. Deux fois. Ça en devenait énervant de voir que les gens vous imagine sans défense. Elle leva instinctivement les yeux au ciel sans nuage, avant de regarder de nouveau l'horizon de la mer, rapprochant encore un peu plus l'animal de sa voix.

_ Pardon … ? T'es sérieuse la ? La questionna-t-il, avant de reprendre. Tu ne comptes quand même pas y aller ? Tu n'es pas … Enfin, tu n'es plus …

_ Et bien si, justement ! Rétorqua-t-elle, le ton sur la défensive, avant de devenir peu à peu froide. Ma prime est toujours active je te signale, et ce n'est pas parce que ça fait quatre ans que j'ai arrêté la piraterie que je ne sais plus me battre. Je pourrais encore parfaitement te tuer, mentit-elle.

Il déglutit lentement, se souvenant qu'on lui avait décerné sa prime pour la qualité des assassinats qu'elle avait livrés. Akane, l'assassin rouge. Et même si elle avait été à un certain niveau, un fossé de quatre ans se trouvait entre l'ancien assassin qu'elle était et la femme d'aujourd'hui.

_ Je vais demander au Paternel. Je ne suis sûr de rien, alors ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, déclara-t-il en se laissant la moustache, l'air sérieux.

Elle soupira et s'allongea sur son pseudo bateau volant entièrement fait de son sang, avant de regarder le peu de nuages présents. C'est vrai qu'elle avait fait bien des choses dans sa vie, qui lui avait accordé cette prime. Assassinat, contrat juteux, et bien sûr, poursuivie par la marine.

La seule personne qui l'avait capturer, c'était Mihawk. C'était d'ailleurs comme ca qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais plus personne ne la poursuit désormais. On a « oublié ». Il faut dire qu'elle avait été discrète depuis quatre ans.

Mais elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas avoir perdu la main, pour ce genre de choses. Elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle pourrait le tuer, mais elle aurait sans doute de grosses difficultés, son niveau ayant baissé par absence de pratique, et celui de Vista ayant surement augmenté. Puis elle verrait Barbe Blanche. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Imposant personnage, Il lui avait toujours fait l'écho d'un monstre rescapé des âges. Et dire qu'il était intimidant était assez inaproprié… Elle se redressa lentement, et respira lentement, toujours dans l'attente de la réponse de Vista.

_ Akane ? Elle se retourna rapidement et attrapa l'escargophone entre ses mains, et répondit :

_ Oui, souffla-t-elle à l'encontre du petit animal tremblotant.

_ On n'a pas le temps de te chercher et de te trouver. On ne peut pas se permettre un détour… Il faut que tu nous rejoignes là-bas.

Elle raccrocha. Merde ! Ce n'était pas prévu ça. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était toute puissante … Elle ressentait déjà les effets de la fatigue, dû à l'utilisation intensive de cette capacité, et savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas assez longtemps pour y aller en une fois. Et le fait que Vista n'ait pas pu s'arrêter pour la récupérer ne l'étonna qu'à moitié en fait. Elle allait donc devoir faire une escale sur une île pour se reposer et laisser le temps à son corps de reformer son hémoglobine. Franchement, cela tombait assez bien, parce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de plus en plus d'oiseaux voltigeant dans le ciel. Elle plaça sa main blanche au-dessus de ses prunelles pourpres, propageant une ombre et étouffa un juron.

Elle la reconnaissait cette île. C'était celle où elle et Mihawk s'approvisionnaient en vivres et en biens. C'était une ile marchande sous la protection de Mihawk, où nombre de marchands s'installaient. Dracule étant un nom redouté et surtout connu sur toutes les mers, beaucoup cherchait à être sous sa protection. Elle s'avança rapidement vers l'ile, avant de ressentir une vive douleur, son corps réclamant ce qui le constituait. Elle étouffa un cri, tellement la douleur était vive. Akane haleta bruyamment, avant d'accélérer la cadence et de bientôt pouvoir poser ses pieds sur la plage, dans un rictus douloureux qui déformait les traits de son visage. Elle sauta par-dessus son embarcation, avant de s'agenouiller, douloureuse, et de récupérer son bien.

Mon dieu. Plus jamais je ne m'arrêterais de m'entraîner ! Se jura-t-elle intérieurement, devenant bien plus faible qu'à son apogée. La douleur ressemblait à celle de ses premiers jours, où elle était constamment étalée par terre après un tel effort. Elle reprit tant bien que mal son souffle, le sable humide s'accrochant à ses jambes, et l'air marin envahissant au rythme de sa respiration son esprit.

Elle se releva, avant de faire passer dans de discrets va et viens son sang au travers de son corps, et vers l'air. Si sa blessure se refermait, elle qui avait toujours cicatrisé plus vite que la moyenne, elle ne pourrait plus se servir de son pouvoir avant d'être de nouveau coupé. Et comme elle avait eu la bêtise de ne pas prendre une seule arme blanche sur elle parmi toutes celles que possédait Mihawk, elle allait devoir en racheter une, doutant plus que tout qu'elle allait revenir des maintenant.

Elle arriva enfin sur le port, pied nu, et traversa rapidement le chemin de pierre où de nombreux bateaux flottaient, amarrés au côté des pontons de pierre. Beaucoup de personnes la reconnurent comme étant la compagne de Mihawk et la saluèrent, avant de faire des messes basses sur sa venue, comme à chaque fois. Et aujourd'hui, parce qu'elle était pied nu. N'avait-il jamais vu quelqu'un pied nu ?! Elle soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, et fila tout droit vers le magasin d'arme, pour s'acheter ne serait-ce qu'une dague. Ça ferait l'affaire.

Elle écarta le rideau de velours de la petite échoppe, avant de voir la vieille dame lui sourire, heureuse de sa venue.

_ Akane ? Que fais-tu ici seule, sans Mihawk ? Murmura la vieille femme de sa voix chevrotante, le dos courbé, tandis que les bruits d'un marteau résonnaient régulièrement dans la pièce.

C'est vrai, qu'elle venait toujours avec Mihawk en général. Très rarement pour ne faire que de simples courses, mais Mihawk aimait acheter des armes, et elle, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs.

_ Pour rien ! Lui mentit-elle, avant de lui soumettre sa requête. Auriez-vous une dague, ou une petite lame facile à cacher s'il vous plait ?

Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse, avant d'aborder le cœur du sujet, qu'elle arrivait toujours à déceler :

_ Tu vas à la guerre de MarineFord, jeune fille ? Tu ne devrais pas. Tu n'es pas préparé pour cet affrontement.

Akane hésita. Mais à quoi bon. Alors elle répondit franchement, et peu importe si cela ne plaisait à personne :

_ Oui, dit-elle avec une lueur de défi inconsciente. De toute façon, je ne mourrais pas là-bas, continua-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, illustrant ses propos. Et j'en ai besoin. Vraiment.

_ Je suppose que je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'en empêcher. Apres tout, Mihawk s'en chargera bien assez tôt, ricana-t-elle, laissant un ancien assassin en statue de sel, avant de partir dans l'arrière-boutique.

Merde. Elle avait un peu oublié ça aussi. Elle se mordit la lèvre instinctivement, et suivait la lame qu'apportait la grand-mère du regard. Une lame banale, qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle passa son doigt sur la lame du poignard, juste pour vérifier son tranchant. Elle était satisfaite, vu que quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur son doigt, gouttes qu'elle s'empressa de refouler. Parfait. Elle s'appuya sur le petit comptoir, avant de prendre la lame, et de prendre la parole :

_ Je la payerais la prochaine fois. Bye ! Déclara-t-elle avant de plumer tous les autres magasins, réparant tant bien que mal sa préparation désastreuse.

* * *

Sous le chapeau plumé de Mihawk, on pouvait voir un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Sa barque dérivait au rythme des vagues, guidée par les souvenirs des corsaires. Irrémédiablement, il pensa à Akane. Il était trop possessif peut-être. Mais elle le méritait. Il avait eu tant de mal à l'avoir. Et il soupira, laissant une plainte silencieuse au ciel, avant de laisser encore une fois ses souvenirs l'envahir, ressassant un moment plus que plaisant :

__ Mais t'es vraiment un connard ! D'abord, t'es à deux doigt de me balancer à la marine, ensuite tu fais copain-copain, et puis tu me balances aux singes ! Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas pu dormir, espèce d'enfoiré ! A cause de toi ! Explosa-Akane, les nerfs en pelotte, secouant ses bras comme pour appuyer ses dires. Apres, tu m'enferme dans ce vieux château tout pourri, et le jour d'après, tu m'attaque ! Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta caboche ! Soit tu me balances au marine, soit tu me … _

_Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, immobilisant ses poignets et ses jambes, la réduisant à l'inertie, à laquelle elle répondait en rougissant fortement. Puis il franchit la limite, et l'embrassa, sûr de lui, lui soufflant un simple « Tais-toi. ». Et elle lui asséna une baffe retentissante, tout en continuant de hurler. Chose qu'il apprécia, sans savoir pourquoi. _

Deux jours. Ca faisait deux jours qu'il naviguait. Deux jours qu'il s'inquiétait pour son idiote, sans en montrer un quelconque signe, comme son habitude. Deux jours que sa barque filait sur les flots. Et enfin, il atteignait le lieu. Marinford. Il espérait juste qu'elle ferait attention.

* * *

Des reviews s'il vous plait :D ! Ça fait plaisir, ça coute rien, ça apporte le bonheur ( … ) et ça me motive x) ! En espérant que ça vous ai plu ! Sinon, dites-moi pourquoi ^^ ! Par contre, si vous voyez des fautes, signalez-les moi par message, s'il vous plait ! Je tiens à dire, par contre, qu'il y a un probleme avec la, parce que je ne peux rien faire pour ce qui est de l'italique, gras, ou les gros traits. Si quelqu'un a une solution, je veux bien, à moins que ce ne soit un bug temporaire. Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Non, rangez les revolvers x;x ! Je peux tout vous expliquer :s ! Je travaille énormément en ce moment, et je n'ai plus vraiment le temps ... J'avais beau avoir l'inspiration, j'ai aussi eu la flemme d'écrire xD ! En plus, je l'ai réécris plusieurs fois x;x ! Dire si ça a été long ... Bref ! Ranger vos kiwis, je réponds aux reviews :3 !

Déjà, merci ! Bon, maintenant, on va etre clair quand même . ! Ace ne fera pas parti de cette fiction ... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! Sinon l'histoire que j'avais prévu n'aurait eu aucun sens u_u ! Ou peut-être, à la limite, parce qu'il le V xD

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Mihawk retint difficilement le rictus effroyable qui menaçait de tordre son visage. Il se fit violence en restant de marbre, retenant l'envie incessante de se frapper la tête et de crier au monde ce qu'il pensait.

Oui, une des rares personnes qu'il avait désiré, et qu'il désire toujours l'exaspérait. Et quand c'est la femme que vous aimez, c'est encore pire. Dans ce cas précis, il ne cessait d'étouffer des jurons, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Autour de lui, la tension était palpable. Autant que les pulsions sadiques du corsaire Moria qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Debout sur ce stupide mur, et surtout à coté de ce sale gamin de Doflamingo. Encore une fois, le nom d'Akane retentit dans son esprit.

**_Mihawk relit suspicieusement l'avis de recherche. 293 millions pour une pauvre fille d'à peine vingt ans. Une gamine. Une pisseuse. Son agacement reprit quand il se rendit compte qu'on l'avait spécialement fait mander pour ça. Il n'était pas aux ordres du gouvernement, et détestait ce genre de mission. Mais il appréciait bien trop la tranquillité que donnait ce titre de corsaire. Bien que souvent, il acceptait se battre en tant que « chien du gouvernement », il ne fallait pas abuser. Et puis il haïssait ce nom que lui donnait les faibles. Ça lui donnait carrément des envies de meurtre, en fin de compte. _**

**__ Oeil de Faucon. Je vous conseille tout de même d'y prêter attention, le mis en garde Sengoku, voyant bien l'ennui naissant de la personne en face de lui. Elle a quand même failli tuer Doflamingo et empocher son contrat._**

**_Haussement de sourcil. Ça devenait plus intéressant. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à tuer cet arrogant merdeux, elle avait bel et bien failli. Mihawk esquissa un sourire, sous le regard incompris de Sengoku, qui décroisa les mains, les reposant sur son bureau. Puis il froissa l'avis de recherche, et le fourra dans la poche de sa cape. Il poussa légèrement la porte, et partit en souriant du bureau. Il allait s'amuser comme un fou, et ce, depuis longtemps. _**

Il reporta son regard sur l'emmerdeur qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Si seulement elle avait pu le tuer. Il n'avait pas signé pour tenir une garderie de sales mômes. Sans parler de tous les petits marines insignifiants qui s'agitaient devant, et derrière lui, apparemment pressés de mourir. Oui, il en était sûr. Les trois quarts des personnes présentes sur cette île mourraient aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'Akane ne ferait pas parti de ces personnes, tout comme lui. Hors de question.

_ Votre attention, s'il vous plait, demanda l'amiral en chef Sengoku, un escargophone en main, prêt à faire trembler le monde.

Mihawk tendit l'oreille. Ça allait commencer. La guerre pour le fils du roi des pirates allait commencer. Il se concentra plus. Toujours plus. Il avait la meilleure vue au monde, accordée par ses yeux spéciaux, qui lui donnait une vue, et une précision d'aigle. Et malgré cela, il ne la trouvait pas. Il serra les dents, soufflant un odieux « Putain. » qui intrigua Doflamingo.

_ Ce que je vais vous exposer maintenant vous permettra de saisir pleinement … L'importance que revêt l'exécution de l'homme ici présent, Portgas D. Ace !

Les oreilles tendues, le monde retint son souffle avant la bombe. Les dires de Sangoku étaient incontestables. Aurait-on mis en place une telle armée pour une simple exécution de pirate ? Non, pas sans la raison précise qui allait suivre.

Sengoku s'avança au niveau du prisonnier, le dos droit, avant de dire :

_ Ace … Dévoile à tous le nom de ton père !

Le poing ardent fronça les sourcils. Ce connard de marine n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il veut. Peu importe les tortures, ou la mort qui l'attendait. Il avait déjà subi tout ça. Malgré ça, il sentit l'agitation du monde. Le chaos allait bientôt suivre.

_ Mon père … C'est Barbe Blanche ! Hurla-t-il avec conviction, le visage hargneux de vérité.

Oui, c'était son père. Il lui avait donné l'amour paternel que l'autre ne lui avait pas donné. Il lui avait enseigné tant de choses. Cet homme. Cette personne qu'il chérit tant.

_ Mensonge ! Rétorqua Sengoku.

_ C'est la vérité ! Je n'ai pas d'autre père que Barbe Blanche !

Sengoku comprit. Ce sale rejeton des enfers n'avouerait pas soit. Il se calma, et reprit un ton posé :

_ A l'époque, nous avons remué ciel et terre à la recherche d'un éventuel descendant de cet homme, conta-t-il, avant de continuer. En nous basant sur les maigres indices fournis par Cipher Pol pour corroborer cette hypothèse … Nous avons mené une enquête minutieuse sur tous els nouveaux nés, tous les enfants à naitre dans les prochains mois, ainsi que sur leurs mères. En vain …

L'agacement se lisait dans les yeux de l'amiral. Et la source de cet agacement vieux de plusieurs décennies allait prendre fin aujourd'hui.

_ Et pour cause, continua-t-il, ta génitrice a fait preuve d'une détermination invraisemblable et a réussi un tour de force proprement inimaginable !

_Elle attendit. Oui, finir son travail pouvait attendre la fin de cette révélation. Elle avait attendu des années avant de le revoir. Et qu'elle n'ai pas la force qu'elle aurait dû avoir après des années d'entrainement ne l'empêcherais pas de trucider ce connard. Les contrats signés doivent être honorés. Ça avait été un mot d'ordre pour elle. _

_ Nous n'y avons vu que du feu … Dit-il en serrant le poing, blanchissant ses phalanges. Ou plutôt … Le monde tout entier n'y a vu que du feu !

C'était vrai. La marine avait remué tout ce qui était possible pour trouver et détruire ce rejeton des enfers. Cette existence qui défiait ouvertement le pouvoir de la marine. Et ça avait été insupportable. Mais leur supplice allait bientôt prendre fin. Et toute l'organisation s'apprêtait à pousser un soupir de soulagement. Enfin !

_ Sur South Blue se trouve une ile du nom de Baterilla. Et là vivait ta mère, Portgas D. Rouge. Par amour maternel, elle réussit un exploit inconcevable. Et porta dans son ventre son fils pendant … Vingt mois ! Hélas, l'accouchement eut raison d'elle et de ses dernières forces. Et elle rendit l'âme en te mettant au monde.

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Seule sa rage et sa haine passionnelles arrivaient à murmurer aux travers des entraves de ses chaines. Ace serra les dents et tira sur ses chaines. Personne ne touchera à l'honneur de sa mère.

_ Un an et trois mois après la disparition de son père, naquit le descendant du plus grand criminel ayant jamais existé. Cet enfant, c'était toi.

Les dents d'Ace crissèrent. Ce connard allait vraiment le faire … Révéler sa plus grande honte. Sa raison de mourir.

_ Ne feins donc pas l'ignorance, cria Sangoku, la voix empreinte de colère, et de dégout. Ton père n'est autre que Gold Roger, le roi des pirates !

Le monde entier suffoqua. Le sang se glaça dans les veines. Le souffle pris de court. Une bombe venait d'exploser. Et au même instant, toutes les troupes de Barbe Blanche firent surface, prêt à récupérer leur frère. Et peu importait ce qu'il était.

Le fourmillement des armes qui s'entrechoquent résonnait par milliers sur l'ile. Akane se décida à reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Mihawk. Non, elle n'avait aucuns soucis à se faire de ce côté-là.

_ Sale pirate ! Hurla un marine à la carrure militaire, s'élança vers elle avec un sabre énorme.

Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle. Et avant même qu'il ne l'ai atteint, le sang gicla de sa jugulaire.

_Mort. Et puis, elle jura. Du AB. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler d'autres groupes sanguins que le sien. Alors le massacre commença, à la recherche de ce qui lui permettrait de combler un peu plus son retard. Et Mihawk reconnu sa proie d'antan, Akane, grâce sanglante. _

_Heureusement qu'elle s'était changé avant de venir. Sa robe blanche aurait eu besoin de beaucoup de lessive sinon. Beaucoup, beaucoup. Parce qu'actuellement, ses vêtements étaient de la même couleur que celle de ses yeux. Rouge. Elle forma plusieurs lames de sang, de sorte qu'elle n'ai plus à le faire. Elle avait trouvé l'équivalent de quelques litres de sang de type O. Le seul groupe sanguin qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Et comme il était rare, sur la cinquantaine d'ennemis qu'elle avait tués, elle n'avait eu qu'au bas mot cinq litres. Et elle doutait qu'une telle quantité l'emporterait sur Doflamingo. _

_ Akane, Grâce sanglante, murmura un chef pirate près de son oreille, tandis qu'une multitude de lames de sang le tenaient à la gorge. Il y a longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, dis-moi. Tu n'as pas trop perdu la main, après quatre ans d'inactivité.

_ Doma, dit-elle en se redressant de son habituelle position fléchie et en rejetant ses cheveux noisettes sur ses derrière ses épaules. Bon, j'ai autre chose à faire, mo … Oh putain !

_Une multitude d'autres exclamations conjuguèrent la sienne. L'ile retint son souffle. Une bande de tarés voltigeaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Plusieurs cris se firent entendre. Akane en profita pour disperser des gouttes de sang partout sur le champ de bataille. Elle n'avait plus la même maitrise de son pouvoir, et optais pour la prudence. Et puis, ça passerait inaperçu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mihawk. Lui, la connaissait, elle et ses techniques comme sa poche. Il esquissa un sourire. Elle s'était à peu près préparée…_

_Puis le fracas retentissant du bateau s'écrasant contre le sol gelé retentit. Les planches en bois se brisèrent, et le bateau explosa en un million de débris. En ressortie une ribambelle de monde. Le célèbre Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. Zoro lui avait tellement parlé de ce zigoto. Un peu trop même. Et Ivankov. Ça, ça puait. Elle fronça les sourcils, et son visage se tordit sous le rictus peureux qu'elle afficha. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cette ou ce taré- elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il ou elle était- elle avait fini en homme à chanter sur une scène complètement nu. Autant vous dire qu'elle préférait éviter de réitérer ! Elle tenait tout de même à sa féminité. _

_Le jeune homme accapara pourtant d'un coup toutes les pensées d'Akane. Une telle détermination se lisait dans les yeux du jeune garçon. Elle ne fera absolument pas le point, à son niveau actuel. Il la réduirait à néant en un instant. Il s'élança vers le Moby Dick, et se mit à parler à Barbe Blanche. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Il se comportait comme son égal. Bien qu'il en était loin … Alors il s'élança encore une fois en criant le nom de son frère, et fut arrêté par Mihawk._

_Mais ce qui lui arracha un sourire, c'est que celui-ci connaissait Mihawk. Roronoa avait eu le temps de lui raconter toute sa vie. Mihawk faisait étal de l'écart de prime, et surtout de la puissance entre les deux combattants. Mon dieu, dire qu'elle lui avait tenu tête à un moment, à ce froid sabreur. Elle se demanda à présent s'il y était déjà aller à fond une fois dans sa vie lors de leurs combats. Surement pas. Voir jamais. _

_Un pic de douleur lui vrilla les sens, rendant son regard vaseux pendant un instant. Puis, elle se reprit, reprenant cette vieille habitude qui était de souffrir. Utiliser son pouvoir l'affaiblissait grandement. Trop, parfois. Elle risquait la mort avec une simple erreur de jugement. Alors elle se contentait d'utiliser des poignards pour combattre. Puis, un monstrueux géant apparut. Elle restait de marbre, laissant sa concentration à la guerre. Ses mèches étaient maculées de sang séché. Tout comme son corps. Pourtant, elle laissa voguer un regard sur le géant. A côté duquel, Doflamingo s'élança, en laissant une multitude d'ouvertures à sa portée. Alors elle se dit que c'était sa chance. Et s'éleva à sa hauteur, avant de lui taillader le torse, et d'ensanglanter son manteau de plumes. _

Le visage de Doflamingo se tordit dans un rictus sadique. Amusé. Jouissif. Elle s'était décidée à revenir. Ici. Maintenant. Elle ne cessera de l'étonner. Mais tandis qu'une douleur insoutenable lui tenaillait le torse, il laissa s'échapper un doux rire. Il allait enfin pouvoir tuer ce jouet.

_Tuer. Elle n'avait que ce mot en tête. Et son esprit froid de ces moments-ci réagit avec une habitude mécanique. Pas de pitié. Quelques instants plus tôt le regard rivé sur le rictus sur son visage, le toisant hautainement du haut de ses yeux meurtriers, elle plongea sur sa gorge. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être si facile. Apres deux années entières à le côtoyer, après au moins cinq tentatives, elle connaissait ses réactions. Et avait appris à les contrer. _

_Alors, elle ne put retenir le rire satisfait qui la tint quand il essaya de la décapiter. La peau de son coup se déchira sans bruit. Mais rien ne sortit, rien ne perla. La couche et de vaisseaux sanguins qui la parsemaient étaient devenus plus durs que du diamant. _

_ Je n'allais pas me faire avoir comme ça, connard … Souffla-t-elle avant d'avancer ses deux lames vers le cou nul de Doflamingo.

Comme prévu, ses lames s'arrêtèrent dans leurs chutes. Immobilisés comme par enchantement se disaient la plupart des gens. Arrêtés par un fil de Doflamingo était plus juste. Ses poignards étaient foutus. Elle aurait prévu bien plus si elle avait juste pensé que Doflamingo y serait. Mais son Q.I avait aussi baissé apparemment … Voilà qu'elle s'auto humiliait maintenant. Super !

_ Je te retourne ta réponse, ma chère, très chère … Akane-chan ! Epela-t-il très clairement, s'amusant très clairement de cette retrouvaille, avant de retomber sur le sol.

A la manière d'un félin, Akane fléchit de nouveau ses genoux. Elle consolida principalement le sang qui circulait sous son crâne et ses organes vitaux. Il avait eu la facheuse manie de scalper ses victimes.

Ce combat n'était qu'une succession de coups d'échec. Et Mihawk veilla, tout en profitant de son combat avec le Chapeau de Paille, à surveiller leur jeu. Il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire connaitre ce qu'il fait à ses victimes. Il serra les dents. Akane était déjà blessée. Ce mec allait souffrir.

Ils échangèrent sans cesse des coups. L'heure n'était pourtant plus au jeu. Elle allait bientôt abattre sa carte maitresse. Ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent les lunettes de Doflamingo. Elle discernait très clairement un sourire. Elle jura de nouveau de le tuer.

_ Akane-chaaan … Mais qu'as-tu fait pendant ces deux années ? Tu es devenu toute flagada … On dirait une faible petite proie … Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en se plaçant en un instant derrière elle.

Elle n'eut que faire de sa remarque. Il ne faisait qu'énoncer les faits, la réalité. Ce qui l'importait plus était que ses prédictions se consolidaient peu à peu. Elle allait mourir s'ils continuaient ainsi. Alors elle abattit sa carte maitresse. Elle s'envola dans les airs, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait. Il la suivit, pourtant conscient de la fin qui approchait. Les airs se teintèrent de rouge. Chaque goutte de sang s'élevait. Et bougeaient au rythme des battements du cœur d'Akane. Plutôt vite.

Le combat devenait de plus en plus intense. Les murmures s'élevèrent, tandis que les soldats s'écartaient. Tandis qu'Aokiji reconnaissait Akane.

Son visage s'érafla. Il ne faisait que danser avec ce jouet qui lui résistait depuis tant d'années. Et il allait le briser aujourd'hui. Des maintenant. Alors il lança une attaque qui lui avait demandé une certaine réflexion. Et coupa le bras d'Akane, lui faisant perdre le sang qui la maintenait en vie, avant de se rendre compte que ses hémorragies devenaient sérieuses.

_ Pas l'assassin qui a failli me tuer.

Et que le sifflement de l'air se tranchant en deux ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Voilaaaaa ! Bon, je sais que cette version de marineford est assez soft, mais ce n'est pas fini ! J'ai plutôt centraliser le texte sur Akane, Mihawk, et Doffi ! Bref, laissez moi des reviews, ça fait pas de mal, ça fait plaisir, c'est gentil, vous apportez le bonheur xD ! Les critiques construites qui me permettent de m'améliorer le sont encore plus :) !


End file.
